A freak's perspective
by Neon dagger
Summary: A Naruto evolve crossover fanfic i own nither
1. Chapter 1

A freak's perspective  
I don't own Naruto or Evolve

The planet of shear was known for two major things its' resources and the other thing was well the giant freaking monsters which had appeared mysteriously and began attacking the populations of shear mercilessly and because of this the hunters were made these people were trained to the best they could be to deal with the threat of these beasts.

The monsters were defined into five categories with sub categories for two, the Goliath which was the brawler of the group and had a sub species by the name of Meteor Goliath which is drastically different physically it is not that different ability wise except for that its abilities are a bit more enhanced this is the same for the Elder Kraken which is just different colored.

The remaining three monsters are the Gorgon, Wraith, and Behemoth.

The Gorgon can climb and stick to walls as well as make traps, Wraith is the assassin of the group with its teleporting and clone abilities, the Behemoth is the wrecking ball of the group slow but powerful it has the most health of the monsters and has lave/rock based abilities.

But all the monsters have two things in common the ability to generate a 'shield' which can absorb damage from all forms of attack and that they all appear from eggs of unknown origin who can birth all of them and now that you have the jests of their abilities let us begin the story.

A heavily injured Wraith rushed for a portal in an attempt to escape with its life and it succeed but the portal it had selected was tampered with by unknown means and it closed just as it entered blocking the hunters from following it.

Meanwhile in the Naruto verse

Naruto was foraging in the forest of death once again in order to get his dinner when something odd happened a spherical rip opened in front of him and a floating tentacled creature came through and froze once it saw him…despite not have eyes.

It would have attacked but when it smelled the area it detected a mass of new scents and energies around it and it was beginning to feel pain as the new energy tried to force its way into its body but there was one thing it could tell for certain there were those creatures those tiny but annoying creatures whom invaded its home and hurt it so much and here was one now but it was odd it was chalked full of a different form of the same energy that was hurting it currently that form was much more potent and violent.

(This is something that I made up on how the Monsters reproduce which consists of the monster taking a native species of the current planet and taking the genes that allow them to breathe and survive the atmosphere)

The Wraith wrapped forward and grasped Naruto and rushed further into the woods smelling for threats until it came to a cave which was seemingly abandoned and dived deep inside before it stopping making the boy jerk slightly as it stopped.

The Wraith then raised Naruto up and bit on his neck tearing the flesh and blood vessels before it set him down on the floor and began a process similar to the evolutionary steps and by the end a small mound of flesh was piled on top of Naruto and was beginning to form an egg but there was a factor that altered what would have been the start of a new race of monsters in the elemental nations…the fact that Naruto was in fact alive and healing and that there was another creature within Naruto's mind one who was capable of great feats of healing, manipulation, and strength.

The Kyuubi wasn't pleased with the means by which it was awakened its host was dying due to a dangerous wound to the neck and unknown cells attempting to steal/manipulate its host's cells.

So the first thing Kyuubi did was stop the process whilst keeping the protective shell that had formed around them before Kyuubi began examining the DNA of the invading cells before it discovered something odd about the DNA it had the genetic blueprints for seven total creatures each had its own unique set of abilities.

The Kyuubi smiled as an idea grew within its head and it began the process of studying and implementing selected DNA sequences while stabilizing Naruto's body and forcing it to accept the changes.

Several weeks later

Hiruzen realized that something was very wrong when Naruto didn't show up for their monthly ramen meet not only that but the entire village has been eerily quiet within the village since about two weeks ago.

Hiruzen called Neko and Hebi both to his side before asking for them to bring Naruto to him but 30 minutes later they returned empty handed Hiruzen called Wolf and her dogs and asked Neko, Hebi, and Wolf to find Naruto as fast as possible and return him safely to him but instead of Naruto being brought to him Neko body flickered in and asked him to come with her as they had found something odd inside the forest of death and after a second he stood and nodded offering his hand which she took and body flickered them away leaving a group of shadows to report to their leader.

Back inside the forest of death

Hiruzen honestly didn't know what he was looking at his best guess was that it was some type of egg but it was far too large to be from anything inside the forest of death not only that but the 'shell' of the egg was decorated with rock like spikes and the egg itself was glowing a faint red and occasionally pulsed and the rate at which it was pulsing was increasing over time.

Hiruzen turned to Wolf "Why did you bring me here while I do agree this is odd what does it have to do with Naruto?"

Wolf just shook her head "That's just it his scent trail leads us here as faint as it was at least a week or two old there was just about no scent left to track but it brought us here."

Hiruzen gained a confused look "What do you mean his scent was faint he couldn't have been gone for very long his care takers would have told me."

The ANBU looked at him disbelievingly "Hokage you know that they don't like him do you honestly believe that they would give you truthful check ins on his condition!" yelled Hebi angrily.

Hiruzen looked down sadly he knew that they were most likely lying to him and Naruto was always to kind hearted and thankful that he never asked for anything more than what Hiruzen gave him even if he asked if something were wrong Naruto would most likely deny that anything was wrong and now due to his own delusions he might have doomed his grandson in all but blood to an unknown state of life seemingly stuck in a giant egg.

And cut


	2. Chapter 2

A freak's perspective  
I don't own Naruto or Evolve

Recap

Hiruzen looked down sadly he knew that they were most likely lying to him and Naruto was always to kind hearted and thankful that he never asked for anything more than what Hiruzen gave him even if he asked if something were wrong Naruto would most likely deny that anything was wrong and now due to his own delusions he might have doomed his grandson in all but blood to an unknown state of life seemingly stuck in a giant egg.

Currently

Hiruzen sighed it had been almost a month since he had found the egg and almost a month of guilt Hiruzen called in a multitude of specialists ranging from human to bacterial in an attempt to find out exactly what was going on with Naruto and the egg like shell around him but none of them had the slightest clue as to what was going on and once they knew it was a human inside they simply chucked it up to a bloodline and left much to Hiruzen's dismay.

Hiruzen called had called both of Naruto's god parents to look at the egg incase Naruto and say their goodbyes incase Naruto died as result of whatever happened whilst in the egg or if he was changed beyond humanity and needed to be put down for the safety of the village but Jaiya was the only one to show and afterwards joined Hiruzen in self guilt and sorrow for their failure to Naruto's parents however there was good news the egg seemed to be preparing to hatch as the pulses were almost constant now and the rock like protrusions began dissolving slightly over the month.

Before Hiruzen could continue with his recap of the past month when one of the guards he had assigned to Naruto appeared in his office.

"Lord Hokage the something has happened with the egg!" said the guard only to be cut off as Hiruzen stood and disappeared to the eggs location.

Once Hiruzen arrived at the eggs location and was frightened to note that the egg was no longer pulsing or glowing as bright Hiruzen quickly ran to the egg and touched it in an attempt to find a the pulse and to his shock he couldn't find one "But it had been so strong what happened?" asked Hiruzen.

One of the braver guards stepped forward "We don't know it was going strong when it suddenly stopped the glowing decreased in brightness and the pulsing stopped entirely." Hiruzen turned to the guard and was just about to reply when the egg exploded covering the entire area in goo.

After wiping his eyes Hiruzen turned and was greeted with an odd sight it seemed to be Naruto laying in the center of where the egg once was but while he still had hair it was grey as with the rest of his body while most his body was smooth except for a few spiked areas on the shoulders and along the spine but also had odd bioluminescent areas along his neck, chest, arms, and legs and a few on his tail which also ended in spikes.

That however was not the end of the changes as Naruto had grown another pair of arms but unlike his original pair they were much larger and ended in giant scythe like blades which had small bulges on the outer edge that glowed blue and crackled with electricity every so often while the underside was sharp and gleamed menacingly in the light.

Naruto's main hands became clawed and a small hole was visible on the underside of his wrist and the final set of arms was much smaller and were located near the end of Naruto's rib cage they were also clawed any other changes were internal and not visible to Hiruzen and the rest of the ninja present.

Hiruzen quickly moved forward and picked Naruto before body flickering to the hospital.

5 days later from Naruto's perspective

Naruto opened his eyes slightly before slamming them shut as the light hurt his eyes "Ah damn ugh!" Naruto paused his voice had changed it had gained a slight under tone a slight growl tinged his words which made them sound deeper and darker.

Naruto sat up quickly his breath hastening in its pace along with his heartbeat before he noticed something grey within the side of his vision looking down Naruto froze shortly after he began to shake marginally at first before breaking into tremors before a scream broke through him before he jumped out of his bed only to fall to the floor before being met with more of that grey and inhuman skin which was like the disfigured hand attached to him earning another scream.

1 min. before hand with Hiruzen

Hiruzen stared at the doctor whom delivered news that both pleased and worried him as Naruto's brain waves maintained a constant his brain itself had changed as indicated via a cat scan that several areas of Naruto's brain had been reorganized and had developed new areas to help with control of the new limbs and internal organs which had developed while Naruto was in the egg "So what your saying is that despite the changes his brain still registers as human?" asked Hiruzen to clarify with the doctor.

"Yes despite his changes his mental state shouldn't be too altered from its original state bu-"a scream cut of the doctor as he spoke causing the two to run to the only patient room within the underground facility.

Hiruzen and the doctor bashed through the door only to be met by the pitiful form of Naruto cuddled into the corner trying to get away from seemingly nothing as the floor around Naruto was marred with faint red streaks curtesy of Naruto scratching almost savagely in an attempt to tear the skin from him but the skin's sturdiness withstood and only a few minor nicks made it past the first few layers of skin.

Naruto turned to Hiruzen with faintly glowing tears asked a question "W-what am I?" Hiruzen moved to comfort the boy as he stared hauntingly at his clawed hands.

Hiruzen lightly cupped Naruto's face making the young boy look him in the eyes "Naruto you are you so whatever you are thinking about yourself stop!" yelled Hiruzen causing Naruto to tear up before Naruto lunged forward and hugged Hiruzen before asking "Old man what happened to me?"

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

A freak's perspective  
I don't own Naruto or Evolve

Recap

Hiruzen lightly cupped Naruto's face making the young boy look him in the eyes "Naruto you are you so whatever you are thinking about yourself stop!" yelled Hiruzen causing Naruto to tear up before Naruto lunged forward and hugged Hiruzen before asking "Old man what happened to me?"

Currently

Hiruzen sighed and put his hands together before leaning into said hands as he listened to the civilian half of the council bicker and moan about over simply things that were causing 'problems' for them.

Hearing the ranting end for a second Hiruzen cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention than once he felt that everyone had lent their ears he spoke "There is a new bloodline in the leaf."

Danzo took this time to speak up "Does this new bloodline happen to involve the Jinjuriki?" Hiruzen's breath was caught in his throat, he wasn't going mention that it was Naruto until after he had drummed up some positive responses about Naruto's new abilities.

Needless to say everyone in the council became quiet awaiting Hiruzen's response "Yes the bloodline bearer is Naruto." Hiruzen was then cut off by a pink haired civilian council member.

"That creature is trying to amass power to attack us again!" but she was cut off by an ANBU with the Inu mask the man did this by placing a kunai against her throat this of course silenced the rest of the civilians as well.

Hiruzen took this time to explain more about Naruto "First off the only thing that we are aware of currently about Naruto's new bloodline is that it isn't really a bloodline."

The Uchiha took this time to ask a question "What do you mean by that lord hokage?" Hiruzen took a moment and spoke.

"The boy has somehow been hybridized with several other species of unknown origin and we don't really know of anything quite like Naruto we have made the assumption that whiles in the forest of death something or multiple things had attacked him and somehow, we assume that the Kyuubi forcefully bonded the creatures DNA together in order to save itself."

The pink hair council woman spoke again despite having a blade at her throat "What do you mean to save itself?" after a moment to regain his hearing Hiruzen replied.

"Naruto's seal was designed by Minato but it was improved by the Shinigami and I and Jaiya looked over the seal if Naruto died the Kyuubi would die with him but as we know Bijuu don't die so one of two things would most likely happen one Naruto would entirely absorb the Kyuubi and in turn become the new Kyuubi or Naruto would die and the beast would reform in a few years but as far as we know the Kyuubi is unaware of its own immortality as it has only been sealed never killed like the other tailed beasts and as such it assumed that once it's dead its dead so to stay alive it keeps its host alive."

One of the smarter civilians felt like they were hit by a bus and after a moment they spoke "So what you're saying is that if that child were to die for any reason the boy would gain power beyond human ability or the beast is released on the leaf in a few years after it reforms." Hiruzen could only nod at the council members words.

The news made several civilian council members cancel very specific plans regarding the boy as Hiruzen began to speak again.

"Before you ask anything of me about him I will tell you that he is currently in the hospital getting physical therapy as he has gained several new appendages so he needs to learn how to function with them." several people gained curious faces at that.

Danzo asked a question "Define appendages." Hiruzen pulled out a piece of paper from one of the files on his desk and scanned it over quickly before he spoke "Naruto has two new sets of limbs and a tail and his physical appearance has changed as well his skin has become thicker and gray in color."

Hiruzen took a moment before speaking again "He will probably have to train by himself for most of the academy to properly utilize his new body but he still will be a ninja."

1 year later with Naruto

Naruto sat up in his bed and yawned stretching his limbs his giant blades almost touching the ceiling if it wasn't for the preexisting groves caused by previous mornings.

After a moment to collect himself he drew his large limbs in closer to his back and got up and moved to his kitchen his spiked tail wagging lazily behind him as he made his way to the fridge.

He grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and used his tail to open the fridge before he shot a web and pulled the jug of milk out and caught without looking before another web shot out and pulled down a box of cereal.

Naruto finished making his bowl of cereal and put the box and milk back before he began chowing down, mid through the bowl an ANBU appeared in his kitchen door but Naruto was however was too busy with his bowl .

The ANBU after a moment reached out and placed their hand on Naruto's shoulder this caused five things to happen within the next second Naruto's bladed appendages shot outwards, he jumped, the ANBU drew their hand, back Naruto suddenly sparked with electricity, and finally the cereal and milk in Naruto's mouth now coated the wall.

The ANBU couldn't help but laugh at the display as Naruto turned wide eyed with milk still dripping down his face.

Naruto was about to snap at whom ever had entered his home and interrupted his meal when he saw just who it was "Inu what are you doing here?"

Inu just tilted his head to the left in what Naruto assumed was a smile and spoke "It is time for you to take the exam so finish your food."

Naruto nodded before devouring his cereal and as soon as he set his bowl in the sink Inu touched his shoulder and disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves.

The academy

Naruto and Inu popped directly in front of the whole class earning frightened gasps from Naruto's appearance.

And cut


	4. Chapter 4

A freak's perspective  
I don't own Naruto or Evolve

Recap

Naruto and Inu popped directly in front of the whole class earning frightened gasps from Naruto's appearance.

Currently

(Note Naruto is nude as his reproductive organs became internal during his transformation so he barely ever wears cloths unless he is told otherwise as he finds it more comfortable) Naruto scratched his cheek with his claws ridding the boy of his itch while his peers looked at his form in mute terror.

Iruka coughed into his hand drawing the attention of everyone in the room before speaking "Would you care to explain what you are doing in here Inu and wha-er who is that beside you?"

Inu gingerly pulled out some papers and handed them to Iruka whom read them over before becoming pale the more he read much to the confusion of the class Naruto moved to the front of the chalk board grabbing a piece of chalk and began writing starting with his name.

Naruto spoke as he wrote "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." at this Hinata looked up at the boy recognition in her eyes "I am 13 years of age, and I am the first of a new bloodline clan in Konoha I like ramen, training, and playing chess I am not fond of cheaters, liars, and copy cats…I like originality." as Naruto finished writing he turned and faced the crowed "So any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand quickly and Naruto pointed for her to ask her question so the girl spoke "Why are you naked?"

Naruto smiled and pointed to himself starting at the chest and moving down to his hips as he spoke "Well as you can see I lack any sort of embarrassing features that require cloths."

Kiba a brash and idiotic boy spoke before anyone could raise their hands "So how are you supposed to start a clan if you can't fuck you don't have a dick!?"

Naruto smiled and looked down shaking his head "I can still as you say fuck as I still have a penis it's… just you know inside…I could show you if you like." finished Naruto jokingly.

Several people's jaws dropped at the words that spilled from the boy's mouth and Hinata in the back blushed before activating her Byakugan before quietly flying back a stream of blood gushing from her nose…not that anyone noticed the girl aside from Naruto and Inu.

Naruto smiled and stretched reaching above his head with his hands while his smaller set reached out as if grasping for prey that wasn't there while the largest set of limbs arced above almost touching the ceiling as they reached which almost appeared as if the boy was going to cleave those in front of him in twain but the boy simply gave a yawn and lowed his appendages.

Iruka shakily told Naruto to take a seat and in the process got a small nod from Inu before the man in a mask disappeared leaving the class with a new occupant whom happily took a seat next to Hinata whom had now gotten up and groggily sat in her seat.

Iruka after seeing that Naruto was sat down began speaking "I would like to congratulate you on making it this far and I wish you luck on the finals." with that said Miziki whom had been silently staring Naruto with a glare since that boy wrote his name on the board began handing out papers.

Once Miziki got to Naruto's seat he 'accidently dropped it short of the desk and let it go careening to the floor but before the man could let out a hateful oops a strand of web struck the paper and pulled it directly in front of Naruto much to the ire of Miziki whom growled while Naruto simply gave a small smirk to the man as he moved to pass the rest of the class their papers.

After the written part of the test the entirety of the class moved outside for the target, jutsu, and taijutsu.

Naruto couldn't help but yawn as he finished throwing his last kunai nailing the bullseye again before walking back to the group and making his way to the back of the students who cleared a path for him.

After a while everyone finished their throws most failed to even get half the required amount in order to officially pass this part of the test but predictably most of the clan heirs did well above average, except Shikamaru but we all know when it comes to that guy that it's all to troublesome, anyway after Naruto who rested comfortably in 1st, Sasuke Uchiha in 2nd, then Kiba in 3rd, 4th was Hinata, and fifth was Ino with Sakura pulling up short just behind her.

Naruto almost couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw the last two preform but with luck they might live long enough to realize that the ninja life wasn't for them or maybe take the lifestyle more seriously than what they were currently.

Taijutsu was of course much the same except Hinata took Sakura's spot and Ino moved into Hinata's Naruto couldn't help but frown Hinata seemed to have potential but she refused to use it seemingly too shy to properly utilize her combat skills.

Finally Iruka moved them to an open room inside the school and had his students come one by one and demonstrate the academy jutsu with an extra option to do extra jutsu for extra credit.

This time nearly everyone passed and Naruto pulled one over on the Uchiha in the form of his blade jutsu, partial cauterizing blade, which he used to cleave a dummy in half before explaining what it does at Iruka's request.

"It coats my blades in electricity as you saw but due to the intensity of the electricity when it cuts it partially cauterizes the wound while also causing muscle spasms and pain." explained Naruto with a proud smile on his face as he gestured to his large bladed appendages.

Iruka nodded and wrote down that Naruto got his extra points before giving him a headband before sending the grey skinned boy.

And cut


End file.
